please forgive me
by Motados
Summary: una historia donde hicca es la paria de la tribu, menospreciada por todos a pesar de que ella misma dejo de intentarlo, solo desea una sola cosa, un abrazo de su padre, que le confirma que a pesar de todo el la quiere. estara dagur y astred (astrid version masculina)
1. Chapter 1

" _esto es Berk…..aahh….. para que me molesto…..bueno lo hare de nuevo….esto es Berk una aldea que queda al fin del valle de la desesperanza donde la calidad de vida es básicamente un mata o muere… lindo lugar para vivir…je jeje si, un lindo lugar. solo si eres digno de ser llamado vikingo…. ¿Mi nombre?, bueno mi nombre es Hicca y soy la hija del jefe de la aldea… pero eso no me hace ser especial al resto de los aldeanos…. De hecho-…. Soy una simple paria….. ¿Qué, no me creen? es en serio. Soy una paria. Naci más pequeña que el resto de los niños. Según las leyes debían de tirarme desde el acantilado más alto de la isla para entregárselo a Loki por su mala broma. Pero sigo aquí….. con vida… siendo despreciada por el resto de los aldeanos._

 _No se me permite participar en las redadas de dragones….. a pesar de que lo intento a diario siempre termino menospreciada….. papá me consiguió un trabajo en la herrería. No me gusta, prefiero ser asistente de Gothy. Pero creo que lo hizo para estar más cerca de las redadas. Con Gobber he realizado armas increíbles pero siempre es él, el que recibe todo el crédito… para que me molesto en contradecirlo, solo me ganare caras de burlas. Como si un hipo inútil pudiese hacer esas increíbles armas."_

¿Pero dónde estabas?- dijo Gobber un poco molesto

Estaba en casa. Papá no quería que saliera

Aggg bueno apresúrate y afilas las armas.

Si señor- la chica no se atrevía a mirar a Gobber a la cara porque temía que la mirase como el resto de la aldea. Por su parte Gobber miraba a la chica, sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando así que solo dice.

Anda las armas no se afilan solas.

Sí señor.

" _solo soy un estorbo…. Ni siquiera Gobber le agrada mi presencia… ya estoy harta de todo"_

Buuuuuuummmmmm!- se escucho la explosión cerca de la forja.

¡INCENDIO!.

¿¡DONDE ESTAN LOS BOMBEROS?!- pregunto una vikinga

¡RAPIDO MUEVANSENN!- Hicca reconoció la voz de su amor platónico. Se asoma un poco solo para ver una cabellera rubia correr hacia las llamas.

Rápido apaguen las llamas.- en eso el muchacho arroja el agua a las llamas. Pero su intento de apagar el fuego es inútil al caer una bola de fuego sobre el mismo lugar donde arrojo el agua.

La castaña podía ver con fascinación a los jóvenes reclutas se retiraban de la llamarada. Se veía casi épico el cómo se veían los jóvenes. Ahí puede ver a su primo Patán, un joven vikingo robusto y según lo que ha escuchado sería un buen heredero pero fue desmentido por su propio padre. Brutacio y Brutilda los gemelos revoltosos de la aldea. Patapez el gigante mas gentil que ella jamás había conocido, el antes fue su único amigo, pero se aparto de ella cuando la gente empezó a atacarla cuando su padre no estaba en la aldea y el último de ellos…. Astred el joven recluta del año, el mejor vikingo de su generación. Siempre había tenido una especie de flechazo hacia el rubio, pero por parte de él siempre recibió miradas de desprecio y de asco.

Adonde crees que vas jovencita- dijo Gobber mientras la levantaba de su camisa y la volvia a entrar a la fragua.

Solo quería ver.

Si claro. Apuesto que pensabas en cómo hacer tu marca de nuevo o algo por el estilo- dijo burlón el rubio.

….- Hicca por su parte solo se quedo callada mientras miraba el suelo.

Bueno vamos las armas no se afilan solas.

Si señor.

Gobber miraba preocupado a la pequeña, desde hace tiempo ve como la mirada de la chica se ha ido apagando lentamente, hasta que solo se convirtió en una cascara vacía. El quería decirle del cambio de la chica a Estoico. Pero en estos momentos se encontraba sumamente ocupado. Llegaban y llegaban armas para ser afiladas o reparadas en tiempo record y la jovencita al parecer no estaba enfocad en el trabajo. En eso escucha una explosión cerca de la fragua

Hicca debo ir….. tu quédate dentro y ayuda con las armas- decía Gobber mientras cambiaba su mano falsa por un martillo de guerra

Sí señor.

Solo… no hagas nada imprudente….. ¿vale?

No te preocupes…. No hare nada.

Muy bien…..- en eso Gobber sale de la fragua para estar en la batalla, dejando a la joven sola.

Para que haría algo, si haga lo que haga, solo seré una decepción para todos.

Estaba tan metida afilando espadas y hachas que no se dio cuenta que una pesadilla monstruosa incendio parte del techo de la fragua, solo cuando parte de este cae cerca de la castaña. Del susto se aparta y tropieza con la caldera incendiando algunas maderas que tenia Gobber para poder encenderla.

La castaña estaba tan asustada y más al ver a esa enorme bestia acercársele cada vez más y más. Hicca al ver como esa bestia se le acercaba y ver como las llamas se avivaban mas solo pudo hacer una sola cosa. Y eso fue huir de la fragua.

Mientras intentaba escapar no se percato que la bestia la perseguía, solo hasta que una llamarada rozo su pierna derecha, del susto la joven empieza a gritar por ayuda. Algunos aldeanos al verla intentan ir en su ayuda, pero no podían acercársele.

Estoico al escuchar el grito de su hija se asusta un poco pero también se enoja, pensaba que ella salió a la redada para hacer "su marca".

Aaagg que voy a hacer con esa chica. ¡USTEDES! Asegúrense de atrapar a esos Nandders.

Si señor- dijeron algunos aldeanos, Estoico por su parte se precipito hacia su hija.

¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba la pobre chica mientras intentaba alejarse de la pesadilla monstruosa.

Las llamaradas quemaron parte de su traje, y su cabello. Pero a ella no le importaba solo quería sobrevivir a esto. Así que en su desesperación se esconde detrás de un enorme pilar, justo cuando lo hace, llamas pasan a su lado, pero estas se detienen, en un momento de valor o estupidez como quieran verlo. La joven intenta ver a su acosador, solo para descubrir que este desapareció, lo que no sabía era que la pesadilla monstruosa se acercaba a la joven por el otro lado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, la bestia empezó a inhalar oxigeno para lanzar su llama, pero justo en ese momento es detenido por un enorme martillo. Hicca ve con cierto alivio que su padre fue a su rescate. La pelea con la pesadilla no duro mucho. Ya que el dragón se quedo sin fuego.

Así que… ya no tienes…. Esto será divertido- decía estoico mientras hacía sonar los huesos de su cuello.- YA VETE DE AQUÍ- decía mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente y lo mandaba a volar por los aires.

Mientras veía al dragón volar, también se pudo percatar que el resto de ellos escapaban con las ovejas, algo que le molesta demasiado. Así que decide encarar a su hija por su descuido. Solo para ver como el inmenso poste cae y rueda por la colina destruyendo el resto de las casas.

Lo siento, papá- decía una temerosa chica.

¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- decía enfurecido el jefe de la aldea. Y sin que se dé cuenta los aldeanos empiezan a rodearlos.

Papá, en serio no fue mi culpa.

¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- hablo mas fuerte estoico- si no fuese porque tenía que salvarte, hubiésemos podido detener a los dragones, pero tuviste que salir a hacer tu marca ¿no es así?

Nooo. No es así, solo Salí porque

Porque querías probarte en ser una asesina de dragones, pues lo siento pero asesina de dragones no eres.- cuando lo dijo, Hicca no pudo evitar oír como los adolecentes se burlaban de ella.

Pero…. Es en serio. Yo no hice nada, papá estaba dentro de la fragua todo el tiempo.

Y que me dirás… ¿que se incendio por si sola? Mira tengo un pueblo que alimentar las nieves ya se acercan y no puedo perder más tiempo contigo.- mientras más lo decía, mas lastimaba a la chica,… su propio padre no le cree.

Si señor- ya era más habitual para ella llamarle señor que decirle padre.

Muy bien, Gobber, asegúrate que llegue a casa…. Tengo su desastre que arreglar.

Hicca sigue dócilmente a Gobber, pero cuando pasa por los adolecentes tuvo que soportar como se burlaban nuevamente de ella.

Jajajajaja muy por el rendimiento- decía Brutacio.

Siii eres una gran ayuda, por favor para la próxima envía al dragón directo al granero. Así será más fácil que se lleven toda la comida- decía Brutilda, Gobber golpea la cabeza de la chica con su mano falsa.

Eres una estupenda ayuda- decía patán- ahora tenemos que arreglar todas las casas, gracias a ti.

Cuando estaban un poco más lejos de ellos la chica escucho el último comentario de la persona que jamás le decía nada, solo la miraba molesto, pero jamás pensó que él le diría esas palabras.

Pudieron llevarse a ella en vez de las ovejas. Las ovejas son mas útiles que esa torpe.- cuando escucho esas palabras la joven se congelo, tanto que Gobber tuvo que empujarla un poco para que avance.

Cuando llegaron a su cabaña la joven estaba más desanimada que antes, solo pensaba que era una decepción para la tribu. Pensaba seriamente en que debía irse de la aldea.

Gobber…. ¿Tú crees que sea capaz de ser alguien en la tribu?- esa pregunta descoloco completamente al rubio

Pero que dices muchacha, pues claro que eres alguien en la tribu.

Entonces dime ¿cuál es mi papel? Sinceramente ni yo misma lo sé ya.

Bueno….. eres una buena ayudante haces armas increíbles y hachas estupendas, las mejores armas que ni yo jamás pudiese haber hecho hace años.

Pero siempre eres tu el que recibe las alabanzas.

Heeeyyy. Yo les digo que eres tú la que hace esas armas pero…

No te creen ¿No es cierto?, quien puede culparlos…. Para todo el mundo solo soy Hicca la inútil…

Hicca ,tú no eres una inútil- decía preocupado Gobber

Todo el mundo lo piensa y cuando lo escuchas todo el tiempo…. A la larga debe de ser verdad.

…..- Gobber no sabia que decir a la pequeña.

Sabes….. en verdad no fue mi culpa el que se incendiara la fragua…. Fue una pesadilla monstruosa Sali de ahí porque las llamas se avivaron con la madera y el dragon me perseguía, solo estaba tratando de vivir. Pero, debió de ser mejor que me quedase dentro a lo mejor así mi padre cree que no fue mi culpa el que se escaparán con las ovejas.

Hicca tu padre será el jefe pero aun es tu padre y te quiere.

Mmmmmm solo es que siempre me mira con cara de decepción, como si alguien hubiese robado la carne de su sándwich "HEY CAMARERA, YO PEDI UN HIJO EXTRA GRANDE Y UD ME ENTREGO UNA RAMA PARLANTE DE HIJA"

Hicca sabes que eso es mentira, tu papa se vuelve loco porque esta preocupado por el pueblo.

Pero yo solo quiero ayudar

No es que no le guste que ayudes, es solo que siempre cometes errores.

…..gracias por sumarlo. Decía mientras se disponía a entrar a su casa.

Hicca sabes que no puedes intentar ser algo que no eres.

Solo intento ser uno de ustedes- decía para entrar a la cabaña mas desanimada que antes.

Taaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nueva entrega :3 lo se, pero pleaaase forgiiveee meeeeeeee naaaa me inspire con esta canción de bryan addams :3 mientras vegetaba en realidad hiba a escribir un capitulo de un entrenamiento de locura pero no pude xD jajajajajajaj ya saben los comentarios son bien recibidos ojala les guste esta entrega aun no decido quien será la pareja definitiva porque pondré a Dagur aquí. No se si a desdentado no me llama ponerlo pero en fin es un personaje de HTTYD pero si lo pongo será un personaje muyyyyyy secundario


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los aldeanos se encontraban en el hall discutiendo sobre qué hacer con las plagas, algunos sugirieron usar flechas con venenos, otros catapultas con pólvora.

Estoico decidió que lo mejor será ir en búsqueda del nido y acabar con las plagas de raíz. La mayoría se negaba rotundamente a ir en la búsqueda del nido.

Los barcos que zarpan no vuelven más estoico.

Vamos es solo un riesgo laboral, y bien quien me sigue- ante el silencio estoico decidió usar el armamento pesado.

Muy bien los que se queden cuidaran a Hicca- todos levantaron la mano, a veces estoico se preocupaba por el rechazo a su hija, pero piensa que debe ser porque es delicada.

Estoy contigo estoico, preparen los barcos, vamos por el nido- estoico ve marchar a los aldeanos, y cuando pasa cerca de Gobber.

Muy bien, voy a empacar mis calzoncillos.

No, tú te quedas a entrenar a los reclutas.

A, y mientras tanto, Hicca afila las armas, calienta la fragua, prepara los materiales y tiene un montón de tiempo para ella misma.

Que hare con ella…

Hablando de eso amigo, no te has dado cuenta de algo?-

Qué cosa Gobber?

Que tu hija esta mas apagada cada día?

Como apagada?

Deprimida, desganada, triste, tu ponle el nombre es lo mismo.

Deprimida?- estoico se preocupo un poco

Ella… cada día que la veo me he dado cuenta esta apagada, no mira al rostro de nadie, e incluso ya no intenta hacer su marca.

Por favor Gobber hace un momento que ya dejo su marca y a causa de eso los dragones se llevaron parte del ganado.

Hablando de eso, ella decía la verdad, nunca salió a la redada. Una pesadilla monstruosa ingreso a la fragua, encontré escamas de él en el martillo.

Pero, pero- estoico no sabía que decir, había culpado a su hija en frente de toda la aldea (de nuevo) y la había tratado como a un estorbo. Se lamento enormemente por haberlo hecho y quiso ir a disculparse con ella, claro que la amaba, era su niñita, el último regalo que le dio su mujer Valka después de que esa bestia se la llevase para nunca más volver a verla.

Que he hecho.

Estabas caliente estoico, pero debes ir a hablar con ella.

Lo hare, … eso no quita que no entrenaras a los reclutas.

Está bien, pero que harás con Hicca?

Y si entra en el entrenamiento?

Mala idea amigo, quiero mucho a mi ahijada, pero meterla al entrenamiento significaría su muerte, y no hablo de los dragones.

Que quieres decir?

Los reclutas se ensañan con ella, si ingresa al entrenamiento romperán lo último de cordura de ella.

…. Que vaya con Gothi, siempre se me insinuó diciendo que quiere aprender a curar.

Buena idea, solo espero que siga en tu casa.

….. debe ser bueno para ella salir a despejar su mente. Solo espero que pueda perdonarme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una parte del bosque, Hicca recapacita nuevamente su papel en la aldea, y su relación con las personas del pueblo y su padre.

No sirvo como guerrera, tampoco como cocinera, y mucho menos como esposa… a veces me gustaría terminar lo que hice hace tiempo.- en eso Hicca levanta sus mangas y se puede ver marcas profundas en ambos brazos.

Para que intentar lograr reconocimiento de mi padre….. me dejo en claro que no valgo nada, además…..qué?- en un momento ve como una especie de camino se abre por el bosque en bajada, estaba a punto de irse, pero algo le dijo que investigara.

Al bajar la colina, se topa con enormes rocas que impiden el paso, escala por ellas y cuando ve lo que hay en el otro lado, se paraliza de la impresión. Un enorme dragón negro, atrapado por una especie de cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Decide acercarse a inspeccionar, estaba insegura, pero su cabeza comenzó a trabajar.

" _que hace un dragón en la mitad del bosque, pero lo importante, que hace atrapado en cuerdas. A lo mejor alguien lo atrapo sin saberlo, por Odín es gigantesco, pero y si …. Si lo entrego como ofrenda a mi padre, solo tal vez volvería a quererme, si tan solo.."_

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando el dragón despertó, tenia ojos de un color verde jade que envidiaría al dios Loki. Ambos se miraron por un minuto. Luego Hicca sale de su letargo y nerviosa saca su daga de su abrigo. El dragón al verlo gruñe feroz.

Te matare dragón, y le entregare tu cabeza a mi padre como ofrenda- al decirlo el dragón solo la observaba sin pestañear. Luego de un minuto deja caer su cabeza atrás, esperando su destino. Hicca al verlo así duda un poco.

Te matare y te entregare a mi padre.- al verlo a los ojos pudo ver algo especial en ellos, algo que solo ella poseía.

Es resignación…yo….yo no lo hare- en eso Hicca rompe las cuerdas, el dragón solo la observa casi sin creerlo.

No puedo hacerlo, yo no te atrape y ahora te libero- el dragón no hace ruido alguno pero cuando desata la ultima cuerda, se precipita obre ella y la estampa en una roca cercana.

Me mataras?- el dragón solo la ve y al ver sus ojos supo que ese humano sufría demasiado, sus ojos no muestran nada, ni alegría , ni pena, ni siquiera miedo así que decidió no matarla, en lugar de eso prefiere asustarla un poco

KKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- fue el rugido más fuerte que pudo hacer tanto que el pelo de la humana quedo peinado hacia atrás. Luego de eso se retiro volando, al menos eso intentaba no podía estabilizar la cola.

Uuuufffffff uuuuuuffffffffffffff uuuuuufffffffffffff- Hicca traga salida y te toca el corazón (la tela) en señal de pavor puro, podía escuchar su corazón como un tambor de guerra, intento caminar un poco, pero sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó al suelo desmayándose en el acto.

Pasaron horas hasta que ella recobro el conocimiento y eso fue entrada la noche, decidió dirigirse a su casa e intentar pasar desapercibida por su padre, estaba por lograrlo solo faltaban unos peldaños más y podría ir a su cuarto, pero.

Hicca? Yo…., ven aquí- estoico el vasto no representa su nombre en este momento, pero Hicca no se dio cuenta de ello.

Si padre.

Yo quiero,…. quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa, yo … yo no debería haber hecho ni dicho nada de lo que dije en la plaza. Yo

Lo entiendo padre no te preocupes- Hicca lo decía nada más para calmar un poco a su padre.

Hija he estado hablando con Gobber. El entrenara a los reclutas y yo quiero..

" _Que me una a ellos y probarme que soy digna de llamarme vikinga"-_ pensó con cierta amargura la joven

Que te unas a Gothi y te entrenes para que seas una curandera- al terminar la frase Hicca levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a su padre.

Es en serio?- pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que estoico no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Si hija, empiezas mañana, si bien el camino de los vikingos es el de guerreros, también está el camino de los curanderos y de los druidas. Quiero que te unas a la tribu y seas parte de ella, pero en algo que en verdad de guste.

Gracias papa- de la emoción la pequeña abraza al enorme hombre sorprendiéndolo un poco, ya son muchos años en que dejo de sentir los brazos de su hija, en un abrazo o para jalarle la ropa y de esa forma preguntarle cosas. Extrañaba esos días.

Dime que paso en la forja

Después de unos minutos Hicca explico como la pesadilla ingreso a la forja, como dio vuelta el caldero y como se genero el incendio, estoico nuevamente se disculpo con ella.

Hija antes que nada, voy en una expedición, para hallar el nido.- Hicca al oírlo se espanta un poco, siempre ha temido que su padre muera en la expedición y los aldeanos la dejen a su suerte en un bote a mar abierto

Que…como…. Cuando?

Mira solo es un riesgo laboral, si encontramos el nido podemos terminar con las redadas y así poder vivir en paz, no quieres eso hija?

Sí, pero…. Y si te pierdo igual que a mamá?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Nada me pasara, ahora ve a la cama yo estaré aquí.. tal vez

Por favor vuelve a salvo.

Ya en su habitación Hicca pensaba en como actuó y lo que dijo su padre

" _papá si me quiere… gracias diosa madre …. Gracias por escuchar mis ruegos, aunque …. Espero que no sea una treta de Loki, ya no soportaría otra decepción…. Por favor diosa Frigg que no sea una broma de mal gusto, por favor"_

Ya es tarde mejor me dormiré, espero que mañana sea un buen día, pero a pesar de todo gracias padre.- dijo mientras dormía con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día comienza en la aldea, los barcos con los exploradores ya han zarpados. Y podemos ver a los jóvenes ingresar a la arena el primero en entrar es Astred, con su hacha de doble filo, seguido por Patán, con su martillo en un intento de que su tío Estoico le de crédito por usar su misma arma de guerra, y de esa forma tener un pie seguro cuando él se retire los gemelos ambos con lanzas con cuchillos en sus extremos y por ultimo Patapez, que al igual que Patán lleva también un martillo.

No hay vuelta atrás- dijo de forma confiada Astred.

Me gustaría tener una marca – dijo Tuffnut

Que gustaría tener quemaduras en mi hombro, o espalda baja- dijo su hermana

Si, solo es divertido si tienes una cicatriz- termino por decir Astred.

Siiii. Dolor, que grato- dijo Hicca entrando al final. Todos al oírla la ven de forma despectiva

Ooo vamos, quien la dejo entrar- dijo Tuffnut.

Sabe tu padre que estas aquí o no?- pregunto Patán (un poco preocupado, son familia ante todo a pesar de que la molesta todos los días)

Ella no está aquí para entrenar para ser recluta, ella entrenara con ustedes.- explico Gobber.

Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto nuevamente Patán

Ahora a lo que nos interesa, aquí están los diferentes dragones por el cual entrenaran

Gobber sigue explicando pero ellos no escuchan, algunos no están interesados en las explicaciones de él, ni las de Patapez, que está diciendo cosas sin sentido como velocidad 18 mandíbula 6, que significa eso? Solo él lo sabe. Otros muy pocos 2 están preocupados por la presencia de Hicca en la arena, temen que pueda salir lastimada de cualquier forma.

Astred teme por la seguridad de ella, a pesar de que la ha tratado mal ya sea con su indiferencia o con las palabras que le dedico, que sabe que escucho por la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron. Trato de pedirle disculpa pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Por otro lado Patán, se preocupa por ella porque a pesar de que lo niegue tiene un cariño por ella, la molesta si, solo porque la ve como a una hermanita que debe ser molestada por su hermano mayor.

DEJA DE HACER ESO!- el grito de Gobber despertó a los reclutas y prestaron atención a lo que dirá.

Y por último el Gronckle- decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Fuerza de mandíbula 8- susurro Patapez en el oído de Hicca, cosa que genero los celos de Astred.

Muy bien a lo que íbamos- decía Gobber mientras tomaba la palanca

Espera ahí, que quieres decir con que Hicca entrenara con nosotros?- pregunto nuevamente Patán

Aaa eso, es la aprendiz de Gothi, entrenara para ser una curandera

Aaa eso , espera que haces con la palanca?

Creo en el práctica en el trabajo- Hicca al oírlo solo pudo asentir con lo que dijo el rubio. Gobber la lleva a las gradas así ve de mejor forma a los reclutas

Mientras estos al ver al Gronckle se separaron entre sí. Hicca podía ver como ellos no actúan como un equipo. Patapez a pesar de tu tamaño intimidador, se esconde tras unas tablas, los gemelos pelean por un escudo, Patán intenta impresionar de cualquier forma a Astred. Mientras este ultimo solo actúa por su cuenta.

Por favor hay millones de escudos, no puedes escoger otro? Mira este tiene flores, a las chicas les gustan las flores.-

" _Es cierto, a mi me fascinan, pero ya no es época de las flores, una pena no pude recoger lavandas para perfumar la casa".-_ en eso ven como Ruffnut golpea a su hermano en la cabeza con el escudo y le hace un corte profundo.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuu ahora este tiene sangre- dijo burlona, mientras le entregaba el escudo. Pero reciben una explosión del Gronckle.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut están fuera- dijo Gobber.

QUEEEEEE!?- gritaron ambos.

Los escudos sirven para algo más que eso. Ahora reclutas hagan ruido atúrdanlo. Alguien me puede decir ¿Cuántos tiros tiene un Gronckle?

5 – dijo Patán dudoso.

No 6 – respondió Patapez seguro de sí mismo.

Bien uno para cada uno y si tienen suerte uno recibirá uno doble.- dijo burlón

Gobber no es peligroso para ellos?

Nooo ellos tienen que enfrentarse a cosas peores que eso a espera ahí llego Gothi- de la escalera se acercaba una anciana mujer apoyada de un bastón y un bolso en su espalda, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se lo entrego a Hicca.

Para que es esto abuela?- Gothi dibuja runas en el piso y Gobber lo tradujo.

Es para que practiques con ellos, ahí dentro tienes diferentes hierbas y un mortero.

Gracias abuela.- la anciana solo sonríe a su nieta.

Patapez fuera.

En la arena solo quedan Patán y Astred. El primero intentando impresionar a su ídolo, y el segundo intentando alejarse del moreno, porque lo estorba.

Y que dices, mis padres me dejaron el sótano para hacer un gimnasio, que dices te interesa ir- pero el rubio se aleja de él en una voltereta, poco después el Gronckle lanza una bola de fuego a Patán pero él lo esquiva por poco, y poco después se acerca nuevamente al rubio.

Y que dices solo tú y yo he?- decía Patán nuevamente.

No, solo tu- decía mientras se alejaba nuevamente de él. Hicca solo observaba como el rubio se alejaba de su primo y lo dejaba a su suerte. No los entendía, ellos son equipo y actúan como enemigos ante una bestia.

Una bola de fuego acertó directamente en el escudo de Patán expulsándolo un poco por los aires. El escudo se destruyo he intento levantarse nuevamente pero el Gronckle lo tumbo contra la pared. Gobber prediciendo lo que iba a ocurrir se abalanza en la arena.

Patán!. Rito Gobber. El chico solo observaba el hocico del reptil abrirse y ve con horror como prepara la bola de fuego, piensa que va a morir, pero ocurre algo inesperado.

AAAAAAAAAAAA!- Astred llega corriendo y golpea al Gronckle apartándolo del moreno pero al hacerlo el dragón expulsa el fuego y quema un poco el brazo del rubio.

El dragón intenta nuevamente lanzar una bola de fuego, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia, y se asusto un poco de lo que vendrá. Estaba por escapar cuando Gobber lo engancha por la boca con su prótesis de mano.

Ahora bien, ven aquí salchicha apestosa- decía mientras metía al dragón dentro de su celda. Astred miraba su hombro lastimado. Hicca estaba impresionada de él, creyó que lo dejaría a su suerte, pero volvió a ayudarlo.

" _Ojala el hiciera lo mismo conmigo….. pero que digo sui está claro que me odia, mejor olvida esa esperanza"-_ ve como su abuela hace señas para que se acerque a la arena con la bolsa, ella obedece y la anciana la sigue por detrás.

Recuerden….. un dragón siempre ira a matar- decía mientras observaba fijamente al moreno aun en el suelo.

" _Un dragón siempre ira a matar?...pero el"-_

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque Gothi señalo la cabeza del Tuffnut. Hicca se acerco y dudo en tocarlo, pero la anciana asintió y prosigue con lo suyo. La herida era fea, un enorme corte se ve en la cabellera del rubio, primero limpio la herida con un paño y agua que trajo Gobber, Tuffnut estaba nervioso por la cercanía de la joven, podía sentir sus pequeñas manos limpiando el golpe, lavo la sangre y tierra que se encontraba ahí.

Hicca saca del bolso un mortero y Gothi la instruye con la planta que debe usar. Ella entonces hace una pasta con la planta y la aplica en la herida. A Tuffnut le duele un poco, picaba pero se aguantaría porque estaba la anciana mirando como un águila. Para finalizar coloca un paño también con la misma pasta y después prosigue a envolverla von venda.

Listo- decía la joven. La anciana solo asiente y sonríe. Después señala a Astred para que realice lo mismo.

Hicca se acerca más nerviosa de lo que estaba con el gemelo, ya que él es su amor platónico y para más inri, el rubio la odia con creces (según ella), por otro lado el rubio estaba nervioso por la cercanía de la joven, cuando la ve de cerca puede ver sus ojos, de un bello color esmeralda, la forma de su nariz, sus pecas y sus carnosos labios rojos, al verlos se pone de color rojo intenso, y aparto la mirada.

Podía sentir las delicadas manos de la castaña, y la suavidad con la que limpia la herida. Ojala así fuera siempre y que no cambie nunca, esas manos no son para matar esperaba convertirse en un fuerte guerrero para poder protegerla de todos.

Hicca por su lado estaba nerviosísima tocando el brazo de Astred, se daba cuenta que era increíblemente fuerte que era Astred, tenia músculos marcados a pesar de tener 15 años.

" _cuando crezca el será increíblemente atractivo y fuerte"-_ pensaba sonrojada la joven.

Empezó a hacer una pasta diferente para el Gothi le enseño una planta azul, raro. Pero cuando la aplico pudo ver y oír como el joven se relajaba de forma inmediata.

" _eso si que es aliviante, raro es frio y me quito el dolor"- pensaba mientras veía a la joven realizar lo mismo que con Tuffnut. Empañar un trapo con la pasta y envolverlo en la quemadura, para después vendarlo fuertemente._

La anciana miraba con aprobación a la niña y después escribió algo en el suelo Gobber se acerco y dijo.

Muy bien Hicca, si sigues así serán una gran curandera.

En serio abuela?- decía con una enorme sonrisa cosa que logro que el rubio sonriera un poco por su logro.

Aquí dice que tienes que buscar plantas curativas, las podrás encontrar gracias al libro de plantas.

Okey, voy ahora mismo. Adiós abuela, adiós Gobber.- se despidió jovial

Cuídate muchacha y no te demores en la cena.- pudo ver como la chica que aun corría levantaba la mano en señal de haber escuchado. Haciendo que los adultos sonrieran por la alegría renovada de la joven.

Uds tendrán libre por dos días hasta que estos dos se curen.

Si señor- respondieron todos. Cierto rubio con quemaduras pensaba.

" _es linda cuando sonríe"-_ eran los pensamientos de Astred

Lejos de la aldea una joven estaba en la búsqueda de sus plantas, mientras lo hacía solamente tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

-porque tu no lo hiciste. Porque no me mataste.


	3. Chapter 3

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAN DIBUJAR PLANTAS DE FORMA CORRECTA!, MINIMO UNA EXPLICACION DE SU COLOR Y TEXTURA.

Una joven vikinga esta …dando su punto de vista, acerca de los dibujos del libro de hierbas curativas que le dio Gothy. Es completo en el termino de que hay plantas para todo tipo, hasta para el crecimiento del cabello, pero… e gran y poderoso pero, es que no se muestra las plantas de forma detallada, es casi que hubiesen dibujado solo para rellenar el libro.

Hicca estaba enfurecida, porque tenía 5 hierbas de diferente textura y color pero con la misma forma de hojas, el libro que le dio su abuela no explicaba al detalle de cómo era la planta. Es por eso que la joven estaba en el bosque por más de dos horas y ya quería irse.

\- No es justo, son los mismos dibujos….. como es posible que no, han descrito con más detalle las plantas…. Le diré a mi abuela acerca de esto.

Estaba tan metida en el libro que no se ha dado cuenta que una figura la observaba de lejos.

\- _"Es ahora o nunca, debo disculparme con ella….."_ \- eran los pensamientos de un joven rubio, que había conseguido seguir el rastro de la castaña. Pero no era el único en el bosque.

\- HEEEEE ASTRED!- al oír esa voz supo que su oportunidad de hablar con la castaña se había arruinado.

\- ASTRED!. ESPERANOS- grito el gemelo masculino.

\- Ahí estas, que haces en la mitad del bosque?

\- No es tu asunto- respondió de forma borde el rubio.

\- Vamos, solo queríamos ver como estabas. Además, Gobber nos pidió que te dijéramos que te quería ver en la fragua.- decía Patán.

\- He? Y para que me quiere ver en la fragua?

\- No lo sabemos, solo dijo que te quería ver ahí apenaste avisáramos.- decía Brutilda.

\- Primero debo hacer algo de importancia- decía el rubio de trenza.

Astred dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la castaña, grande fue su desilusión al no verla en donde estaba hace menos de 2 minutos. Así que se dirigió al grupo con furia reprimida. El grupo al ver la mirada asesina de los ojos del novato prodigioso del año, tomaron distancia prudencial. Aun conservan su instinto de supervivencia intacto, todos menos Tuffnut.

\- Y que estabas haciendo aquí de todos modos. Aquí no hay nadie, las únicas personas que se podrían encontrar aquí, deberían estar locos de remate.

Astred al oír eso, no controlo su carácter y agarro a Brutacio del cuello de su pollera. Todos temían del rubio, sobre todo por no saber, porque se encontraba de esa forma. El gemelo miraba al chico con ojos asustados, siempre tuvo cierto miedo al otro rubio, sobretodo que no temía usar su hacha de doble filo ante cualquiera que ose pasar su límite de paciencia. Ahora mismo{ lo miraba con ojos afilados (como los ojos de sasuke).

\- Hey hey tranquilo- decía Brutacio de forma tranquilla y lenta. Por suerte de él, Patapez intervino.

\- Astred recuerda que Gobber te espera.- ante ese recordatorio soltó empujando al gemelo haciendo que caiga.

\- Solo les recuerdo una cosa. Mis asuntos personales, son solo míos, si quiero estar solo, quiero estar solo- esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes. Para después dirigirse a la aldea. El resto de los jóvenes lo miraba entre asustados y admirados el cómo puede generar terror con una solo mirada. Si Estoico quisiera, el podría ser un digno sucesor de la aldea.

\- Que habrá estado haciendo aquí?- pregunto Patapez

\- A lo mejor le dolía el estomago- decía Brutilda.

\- A lo mejor necesitaba desahogar presiones (si saben a lo que me refiero)- cosa que izo que su hermana golpeara con fuerza la cara de Brutacio.

\- CERDO ASQUEROSO!- gritaba mientras seguía golpeando a su hermano.

\- Creo que quería encontrar a alguien- dijo Patapez

\- ¿Pero quién?, los únicos que están aquí son los locos, y los curanderos cuando quieren abastecerse de hierbas- decía Patan.

\- Un momento… a Hicca no le dieron la tarea de buscar hierbas?- pregunto Brutilda

\- Pero que es lo que quería hacer con mi prima?

\- A lo mejor agradecerle por lo que hizo con su quemadura?- respondió Patapez, todos quedaron conforme con esa respuesta, por lo que decidieron dirigirse a la aldea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astred frustrado con los adolecentes, se dirigía a la forja pisando como si fuese un dragón. Y así mismo es como lo vio Gobber.

\- Muchacho, acaso tienes rocas en esas botas?- fue el sarcasmo patentado de Gobber.

\- No, solo que….. yo…. Tenía-

\- Tenias que hacer algo y los chicos te interrumpieron?- Astred lo mira asombrado.

\- He, ¿cómo?

\- Bueno tienes la misma mirada que ponía Estoico cuando lo interrumpía con Valka.

\- Oooooo

\- Pero, bueno a lo que iba.

\- Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

\- Si, quería pedirte ayuda en la forja, eres el único en el que puedo confiar.

\- Mi ayuda? Pero…. ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, como Hicca ahora será la aprendiza de Gothy, no tendrá tiempo en venir a ayudarme con la forja. Solo vendrá a hacer unas cosas pequeñas. Es por eso que te pido ayuda para crear armas y afilarlas.

\- He? Pero …¿Por qué no otra persona? No lo tomes a mal pero no soy bueno haciendo armas, solo usándolas.

\- Es porque no me fio de los gemelos para que me ayuden y Patan será solo un estorbo, he pensado en Patapez, pero…. No hay mucho espacio aquí, y el no es…. Un como lo digo para no ofender…..

\- No es delgado?

\- Sí, eso, no es delgado, mira el podría ser de una buena ayuda pero es demasiado grande y cuando hay redadas necesito de alguien fuerte y ágil.

\- Está bien te ayudo.

\- Gracias, pero no empezaras hoy, solo hasta que se cure tu brazo.

\- Bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un lugar del bosque una castaña aun seguía argumentando acerca de los dibujos del libro. Por lo que decidió llevar todas las plantas que había encontrado, después su abuela le mostraría cual era la correcta.

Estaba cerca de la cala cuervo, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de la aldea, cuando vio unas rocas que estaban justo en el borde de la cala, decidió retirarse, pero en eso ve la planta que había usado en Astred. Así que fue por ella.

Cuando escalaba por las rocas, y se acercaba al borde de ellas, no se percato que una figura oscura la observaba con curiosidad. La chica estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir la hierba, pero en un descuido, pisa una piedra suelta y cae de bruces en la cala.

Ella rueda, por la muralla de tierra natural y termina sentada. Su ropa esta sucia y llena de tierra y pasto, su pelo tiene resto de ramas secas en el.

\- Owwwwwww, eso me dolió- decía mientras se masajeaba la nuca

\- No sabía que este lugar fuera tan lindo, hasta tiene laguna…..

La joven observaba la cala, y ve con deleite que había muchas de las hierbas que según el libro necesitaba, se encontraban en el lugar.

\- Woow con esto podre ya irme a casa- Decía contenta la chica

Estaba recolectando las hierbas hasta que una sombra la cubre por completo, asustada voltea pensando que eran los chicos, con ganas de molestarla nuevamente, pero para su horror, es el mismo dragón que había liberado ayer, y el mismo que la había dejado con vida.

\- Hay no, …-

\- He….. me mataras?- pregunto asustada.

Por su parte el dragón la miraba con curiosidad, volteaba la cabeza al verla, y de un momento a otro se acerca a olerla.

\- Jejeje, me hace cosquillas.

El dragón seguía olfateándola hasta que llega al vestido y empieza a explorar en el interior de este. La jovencita no se ha percatado, porque se encuentra en un ataque de risa

\- Ya para, me haces cosquillas jajajaja jajaja

\- Suéltame, suéltame- en eso ve al dragón olfateando muy cerca de su … intimidad.

\- Sueltaaaaaameeeee- en eso la joven da una patada, pero no le hace daño, a pesar de que a ella misma si le dolió.

\- NO TE ACERQUES A MI!- gritaba mientras se cubría las piernas fuertemente con el vestido, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo acusador.

El dragón solo observaba con curiosidad a la cría humana, para él era extraño que dejasen a una sola vagar por los bosques. Según la cultura de los dragones las crías debían permanecer resguardadas hasta que tuviesen preparadas para volar con la fuerza suficiente sin que el viento los bote. Pensaba que los humanos debían ser similares, que las crías estuviesen listas apenas podían levantar esos horrendos palos con piedras filosas en su extremidad. Al ver a la joven asumía que era aun cría por su complexión física, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando-

\- TE LO ADVIERTO DRAGON!- decía temblorosa.

El dragón se acerco mas a ella, pero a diferencia de lo que la joven pensaba, la enorme bestia negra coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña. Por su parte ella se puso de piedra, al sentir al dragón en su pecho.

\- Que Odín me ayude- decía en un chillido agudo y bajísimo. (sonó algo parecido a un ratón)

Para alivio de ella el dragón se separo, y le dio una mirada muy adorable.

\- Entonces no me mataras?

Como respuesta, el dragón solo se alejo de ella y lanzo una fuerte llamarada en el suelo para luego acostarse donde se encuentra el calor.

\- Muy bien, entonces yooooo. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré- decía mientras retrocedía lentamente donde se encontraba su morral y el libro.

Recogió todo y se fue de la cala lo más rápido posible. Decidió que era suficiente búsqueda de plantas por un día.

\- Mi abuela no me dirá nada si llevo esta cantidad de hieras, después me dirá cual es cual.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando volvió a pueblo, fue directo a la casa de Gothy. Y así podría terminar temprano con sus deberes.

La recibió su abuela y al ver la cantidad de hierbas, solo pudo reír de la joven, ella misma tuvo el mismo problema cuando tenía su edad.

\- Heeeey no es gracioso. Pase la tarde entera buscando las hierbas.- decía con un adorable puchero

A diferencia de lo que la joven creía, Gothy la despidió y le dio la tarde libre. No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Así que se despidió de la anciana y fue directo a hacer sus compras.

\- Haber necesito…. Harina, bayas rojas, cristales dulces,… que mas…. Huevos…leche de yak…. Pescado… ojala tengan queso.- decía en voz alta mientras caminaba más hacia la plaza.

\- Hee inútil! ¿Cómo estuvo tu cacería de hierbas?- decía un burlón Patan.

\- Jejejej debe ser frustrante revisar todo el día la tierra.

\- Pero debe ser un trabajo ideal para ella.- terminó de decir Ruffnut.

Hicca intentaba hacer oídos sordos, a pesar de que lo que ellos decían le dolía.

\- Huuu pero que trabajo mas ideal para alguien más inútil, ni siquiera tienes que levantar la cabeza del suelo- decía mordaza Tuffnut.

\- Oigan ya paren, ella tenía la tarea de buscar las plantas medicinales a la aldea eso es un trabajo muy importante- con eso Patapez silencio a los brabucones

\- Eso me recuerda- continuo el rubio enorme- tienes que revisar esa herida

\- QUE! Y ESO PORQUE!

\- Porque estuviste jugando con los jabalíes de nuevo y la venda se ensució.

\- Pero, pero

\- No quieren que es se infecte o no?

\- No- dijeron ambos gemelos, la última vez que tuvieron una herida sin cuidar estuvieron agonizando en cama por días.

\- Entonces, te dejaras ver esa herida?

\- Si-dijo resignado, mientras veía a la castaña

\- Bien, te la revisare, pero en la noche por mientras intenta mantener la herida limpia y que no le toque el pelo.

\- Y que quieres que haga. ¿Qué me rape?

\- No, pero puedes amarrarte el pelo en una trenza o en una coleta, la idea es que no se infecte con el pelo.

\- Me dijiste que tengo el pelo sucio?

\- No, solo que el pelo de cualquier persona infecta una herida profunda como la tuya, es una forma de evitarlo.

\- Mmmmmm. Bien nos vemos entonces en la noche.—dijo mientras se alejaba con su hermana.

\- Eso lo mantendrá tranquilo por un rato, y tu adonde te dirigias?

\- He? Y…..yo. solo me dirigía a comprar provisiones.

\- Hoooo te molesta si te acompaño?

\- NO! Digo no me molesta Patapez gracias.

Patan solo observaba como ambos se alejaban e iban rumbo al mercado, no sabía que Patapez tuviese un amorío por su prima, así que fue por respuestas. Y que mejor lugar que en la fragua, donde se hallaba Gobber, quien mejor que él, si es que supiese algo de un amorío entre esos dos. En lo personal no le gusta Patapez para su prima, ella necesita alguien fuerte que la proteja.

Al principio creyó que Dagur sería una pareja ideal para la castaña, pero al verlo como intento ahogarla cuando tenían 8 y 10 años respectivamente su esperanza murió.

Al fin llego a la fragua.

\- He Gobber!

\- Dime Patán.

\- Sabes si existe un amorío entre Patapez e Hicca?- sin saber que otro rubio se encontraba en el lugar y al terminar de escuchar la pregunta dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención al recién llegado, junto con Gobber, que también dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella está enamorada de Patapez?

\- H… he b-bueno, y-yo s-solo de-decía- estaba un pelín asustado, al ver esas caras asesinas, cualquiera se asustaría

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Han pasado su par de horas y Hicca al fin pudo terminar de cocinar sus tartas de bayas y sus panes rellenos* fritos esos que le encantaban a Gobber de esa forma podía compensar el no haberlo ayudado en ese día.

\- Bien ahora vamos, debe estar enojado por no haberle ayudado en la fragua.- decía mientras colocaba los alimentos en la cesta.

\- Solo espero que me deje alguno.

Mientras se dirigía donde Gobber, este se encontraba curioso por la posible relación entre su ahijada y el enorme vikingo, en lo personal encontraba a esa pareja divertida. Con lo enorme que es Patapez y lo pequeña que es Hicca, se ven demasiados disparejos.

\- Espero que no sea cierto. No lo crees muchacho?- por su parte Astred estaba golpeando la espada a rojo vivo con fuerza y así mismo liberar tensiones y rabia contenida.

\- He….. muchacho, ¿estás bien?- esa pregunta saco de su ensoñación al rubio.

\- He-he si, si Gobber estoy bien. Solo pensaba.

\- En Hicca y Patapez? Porque te molesta tanto?

\- No es que me moleste, solo que no me imagino a esa pareja- intento excusarse el rubio menor, pero Gobber se dio cuenta.

\- Te gusta, no es así?

\- Que quieres decir?- pregunto asustado el joven

\- Mi ahijada, te gusta- aseguro el herrero.

\- Y-yo… lo que pasa…. E-es q-que-

De pronto la entrada fue abierta y un aroma delicioso inundo el lugar. Dejando a los dos rubios ensoñados por ese delicioso olor.

\- Gobber!, ¿estás aquí?- dijo una conocida voz, una que hizo que uno sonriera y el otro sudara.

\- Aquí estoy chica, ven quiero decirte algo- eso solo logro que Astred se pusiera del mismo color que las llamas de la fragua

\- Voy, te traje algo.

\- Ven muchacha que tengo algo importante que decirte

Cuando la chica se acerca donde está su padrino, pudo percatarse de otra persona del lugar, y al reconocerlo la joven se ruboriza un poco.

\- A la, muchacha. ¿Acaso vez algo que te gusta aquí?- dijo divertido el hombre.

\- No, no es eso. Solo que aquí hace demasiado calor.- Gobber creyó lo que dijo, aquí si hace demasiado calor, por lo que lo dejo por la paz.

\- Bueno, pero tengo que informarte de algo de importancia niña.

\- ¿Qué es?- con eso el joven que estaba ahí volvió a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

\- Que de partir de hoy, no podrás volver ayudarme en la fragua.

\- QUEE! Y PORQUE!- ese grito llamo la atención del joven que se encuentra ahí.

\- Porque no tendrás tiempo.

\- Pero puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, por favor Gobber no me hagas esto.

\- He tranquila- decía mientras la abrazaba y calmándola un poco.

\- Pero, yo quiero ayudarte! Y que pasara con mis….

\- Aun puedes hacerlo, solo tomate un tiempo para realizarlos y nadie tocara tu recamara, todo estará ahí cuando necesites hacer algo.- le aseguro el mayor.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Por supuesto, nadie podrá remplazarte, eres la mejor ayudante que jamás he tenido, pero eso no quita que Astred me ayude, es más fuerte que tú, sin ofender, además podrás instruirlo con los detalles finos, en es eres buena.

\- O sea, que a pesar de que no pase tanto tiempo, aun puedo ayudarte?

\- Claro que si, ahora…. Que es ese delicioso olor que traes aquí?

\- A eso, solo un pequeño regalo de paz por no ayudarte el día de hoy.

\- Por favor, dime que es lo que pienso que es?

\- Que es Gobber?- participo por primera vez en la conversación el joven.

\- La mayor delicia que mi ahijada invento niño

\- Y eso es?

\- Panes rellenos con queso y lambas* fritos.

\- He?

\- Nunca has probado eso antes?

\- Nooooo… recuerda que es un "invento"

\- Ven prueba muchacho, espero que no te moleste Hicca.

\- No para nada, no sabía que Astred estaría ayudándote.- en eso la joven le entrega uno al rubio.

\- Ten cuidado, está caliente.- el rubio dio un bocado y sus pupilas se dilataron de lo delicioso que era.

\- Mmmm…

\- Te gusto Astred- pregunto Gobber sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Esta delicioso.

\- Me alegra que te guste. A como no sabía que estarías aquí, ten- en eso la joven le entrega un pie de bayas a su amor platónico.

\- He…. Gracias.

\- Como se que tu madre no fue a la expedición, dáselo por favor, y dile gracias por los cristales dulces.

\- Le diré.

\- Bueno Gobber ya me voy, tengo que darle a mi abuela unos panes.

\- Bueno chica- decía mientras comía su tercer pan.

\- Cuídate a y no te acerques a fuego, aun tienes la herida fresca.

\- No te preocupes, no lo dejare cerca del fuego. Y que no se te olvide presentarte al hall en la noche.

\- No lo hare adiós.

\- Adiós- dijeron ambos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pronto llego la noche y la joven se dirigía de la casa de su abuela al hall, pero una fuerte tormenta se desato a esa hora, Hicca llevaba sus hierbas para curar a Tuffnut y Astred nuevamente.

Cuando ingreso en el gran comedor, pudo ver a los reclutas comiendo y hablando de lo que ocurrió en ese día.

\- ¿En que se equivoco Astred el día de hoy?

\- Él? Equivocarse?

\- En realidad?

\- No sé, si él?

\- Mi voltereta inversa fue demasiado descuidado, pude haberlo hecho mejor.

\- Siii, nos dimos cuenta- dijo sarcástica Ruffnut. Hicca iba pasando cerca con su plato, pero no se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos, sino en una aparte.

\- En realidad, hay que ser exigentes con uno mismo. Y ¿ en que se equivoco Patan?

\- Que sigue vivo?

\- Que no lo comieron?

\- El nunca esta donde debería estar- dijo Astred mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Bien Astred. – se escucho un fuerte trueno.

\- Esta noche no habrá redadas-

\- Tengan- les lanzo un libro a la mesa- el manual del dragón estudien- termino por decir mientras se alejaba del comedor.

\- Espera dices leer?!- dijo Tuffnut

\- Si aun estamos vivos?- termino su hermana.

\- Para que leer palabras si podemos matarlos- dijo Patan

\- Huuuuuu he leído el libro tres veces, hay un dragón que escupe agua hirviendo que puede desintegrar a una persona.

\- Eso suena interesante, tenía ganas de leer el libro- dijo aburrió Tuffnut

\- Pero ahora?- termino Ruffnut.

\- Ustedes quédense si quieren, yo me voy- dijo Patan mientras se alejaba del comedor. Seguido por Patapez.

En el comedor quedaron los gemelos y Astred

\- Te dije que mantuvieras tu pelo lejos de tu herida- reto la castaña al rubio.

\- Si pero, me hacía ver tonto.

\- Nada puede superar tu cara de tonto hermano.

\- Ya cállate!

\- Paren ambos!- grito Astred.

\- Ven Tuffnut tengo que verte la herida.

La castaña procedió a revisar la herida y vio con horror como esta se infecto.

\- Hay no.

\- Qué pasa?- pregunto asustado Tuffnut

\- Se infecto- ambos gemelos se miraron culpables

\- Pero puedes curarlo, ¿puedes?- pregunto Ruffnut

\- Sí, pero me debes hacer caso.

\- Hare lo que sea.

\- Amárrate el pelo

\- P-pe-pero!

\- Nada de peros solo hazlo.

\- Aaagggggg está bien lo hare – se hizo un peinado muy mal hecho, así que Hicca le dijo.

\- Ven, sácate el casco.- el gemelo le hizo caso, y la castaña procedió a hacerle un peinado más acorde a su estilo

\- Listo.

\- Quien lo diría hermano, te vez bien.

\- Ya déjalo- dijo ruborizado el rubio, tiene un peinado de lobo desordenado que deja ver un estilo más salvaje.

\- Bien ahora prepárate.

\- Para que AAAAAAAHHH!- Hicca le limpio la herida con licor puro

\- Huuu eso debe doler.

\- Ruffnut ayúdame y dame mi morral- la rubia se lo entrego y Hicca saco un tipo de planta diferente esta vez.

\- Para que es esa planta- pregunto Astred

\- Es para evitar la infección y es un fuerte cicatrizante.

\- Wwooooo, sí que has aprendido con Gothy y eso que has estado con ella un día.

\- No, es solo que siempre me ha gustado ser curandera y me he leído el libro de curación entero, Gothy solo me ayudo a identificar las plantas. A Tuffnut, te dolerá, no te mentiré.

\- Bien.

Astred, observaba a la joven castaña mientras le curaba la herida al gemelo, en cierta medida le daba envidia y le gustaría estar en el lugar del otro.

\- AAAAAAUUUCHHHHHH ¡!

\- Te dolió?- pregunto burlona su hermana

\- Ya termine solo procura tener tu herida limpia

\- Si.

Los gemelos, agradecieron nuevamente a la castaña y se fueron del comedor. Hicca estaba por retirarse cuando vio a Astred en el mesón mirando el libro sin abrir.

\- Así que, compartiremos?- dijo burlona

\- Léelo tu- dijo mientras empujaba el libro hacia ella. Y se dirigía a la salida. Pero

\- - Tú no vas a ningún lado- dijo firme la castaña.

\- Pero qué?- dijo mirándola aturdido, nunca antes había levantado la voz nadie, y ahora lo hacía con él.

\- Ven, tengo que revisar tu herida.- Astred estaba en el cielo, no había nadie y podía estar con ella más cerca.

\- Pero y eso porque?

\- Tu venda se mojo por la lluvia y estuvo demasiado tiempo al calor de la fragua, tengo que cambiarlo.- con lo cambiar la venda mojada le dio una idea, y así podría ver la reacción de la jovencita.

\- Bien, pero espera un momento.

\- - He?- empezó, pero cayó cuando vio al rubio quitarse su pollera.

\- - Qué?- dijo mientras sonreía un poco a ella.

\- Que haces?- dijo con el rostro rojo.

\- Tengo frio y si me quedo aquí, prefiero que se seque al lado del fuego.

\- B-bi-bien- Astred sonrió más cuando se dio cuenta de que la pone nerviosa con su cuerpo.

\- Vamos mientras se seca.

\- - Si vamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Lo se, lo se, me he demorado en subir capítulo, pero tengo una escusa perfecta y no es mentira.**

 **Tenia una fiebre horrible con 37.8 ° 5 dias en cama, sin comer nada solo gelatinas (en chile las llamamos jalea, y agua mineral) en conclusión baje 15 kl no estoy de coña, lo malo se me esta callendo el pelo u.u alopesia femenisna NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Bueno mi doc dijo que no me preocupara que es normal. Ya que no ingerí alimento en casi una semana y es sumándole a la transpiración por la fierbre mas los vomitos y muchas idas al baño para el N°2 pues quede y estoy débil :P**

 **Tengan piedad de una convaleciente moribunda. U.u este fic lo he estado escribiendo de a poco en estos días y ahora que me diento mejor y mega pegajosa pos lo termine :P**

 **Les gusto el dibujo de la portada del fic? Es mio aun esta en proceso :D he estado pensando en escribir un fic de harrry potter con un fem draco. La trama seria similar a deadpool xD peeero aun no lo se (SI VEO UN FIC CON ESA TEMATICA SUFRIRAN LAS CADENAS DEL ABERNO)**

 **En el fic me refiero a las clásicas empanadas camaron queso xD tenia hambre y no podía comer tengan piedad u.u bueno nos llemos luego y como ya saben la ortografía me la meto por donde mismo xD comentarios bordes de "haaay escribes mal, tienes mala ortografía" los borrare :P**

 **Este fic será u Astred/Hicca. Dagur seguirá siendo un hijo de puta colosal y se basara en algunos aaspectos a la película pero con mi salseo**


	4. no es capitulo

Solo diré Una Cosa. Dejare De Escribir en fanfiction mal Trabajos (todos estaran en Wattpad y si puedo lo intentare en la Historia "de la Vuelta a vegetasai" se Llamara de Regreso a vegetasai me equivoque al subirla:. / Bueno eso es TODO nos leemos en ESOs Lados

Motivo

Me cambia el formato de la escritura. dejandome Como una troglodita en el teclado: V

las historias tendran el mismo nombre asi que no habra problema

me pueden buscar como janaolguin


End file.
